


Silence is not golden after all.

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, During Canon, M/M, Male Slash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Poor Merlin, Sexy Times, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin had always wanted Arthur. Sometimes getting what you want isn’t always a good thing.





	Silence is not golden after all.

Hand hard on Merlin’s shoulder, Arthur pressed him down and down until Merlin couldn’t help but kneel before the prince. He didn’t struggle, though, just accepted it. He wasn’t sure what Arthur wanted, but he had an inkling, and his heart sped up as he thought about what might happen next. About what he wanted to happen next.

Silent, unwilling to break past whatever this was, unwilling to challenge Arthur in this, as Merlin looked up, he could see Arthur’s face was intense, stark with intent. There was lust, there, and longing, too, in Arthur’s darkened eyes, and as Arthur held him down, power and fierce domination in his grip.  

His fingers were already bruising Merlin’s skin. Normally, Merlin would have shoved him away, shouted at him. But instead, Merlin shifted a little, pushing deeper into Arthur’s hand.

That made it all seem more real somehow. Arthur’s tight gaze and the pain/pleasure/pain spreading down Merlin’s spine as Arthur held him captive sharpened the moment. In the silence, there was a kind of excitement between them, a breathless anticipation.

Arthur didn’t know that Merlin could fight back, of course. But in a way, it was freeing to let Arthur pull him forward until Merlin’s mouth was right there, at Arthur’s groin. In fact, fighting was the last thing on Merlin’s mind. But Arthur couldn’t know just how hungry Merlin was for it.

Not when he’d finally gotten what he wanted.  

A moment more, Merlin was still staring up into Arthur’s eyes, the blue almost gone into dark desire. Merlin didn’t want to ruin it, didn’t want to call him out on it, not with Arthur so intense and eager.

Instead, Merlin’s hands spoke their own language, pulling the laces loose, letting Arthur’s breeches fall to the floor, even as Merlin’s fingers circled Arthur’s hard cock.

There was no groan, no begging for more. But as Merlin knelt there, thumb busy chasing the pre-come, smearing it over the tip, he could see Arthur fighting the pleasure. Shuddering, his mouth open as he stared down at Merlin, Arthur was breathing hard. It was the only sound between them.  But he thrust his cock further into Merlin’s grip, just a tiny movement, and Merlin knew what to do.

Merlin licked his lips, a deliberate provocation.

Arthur’s breath hitched at that, his eyes growing near black with desire. Grip slackening, Arthur’s hand lifted to brush across Merlin’s hair, then tightened again at the base of his skull, and pushed Merlin closer. The smell of musk and desire was almost overwhelming, but while Arthur may have thought he was in control, it was Merlin who was going to have the final word.

Letting go of the heavy cock in his hand, Merlin thrust his fingers into his mouth, wetting them thoroughly. He could taste Arthur on his tongue and it was bitter and wonderful, but he couldn’t let it distract him.

Pulling them out, he opened his mouth wide, and leaning forward, slowly licked Arthur’s cock. There was a groan, bitten off, above him. As Merlin splayed one hand on Arthur’s very tantalizing arse, his wet fingers nestling there, Arthur was already trembling.

Merlin glanced up, but Arthur was no longer looking at him, was instead standing there, eyes closed, his mouth opening and closing as if trying to keep his composure even as Merlin played with him. Arthur’s hand tightened his grip in Merlin’s hair, but Merlin didn’t try to escape. He had something else in mind.

Tongue busy with a discovery of Arthur’s cock, his touch light and tantalizing, then heavy and demanding, he taunted Arthur’s composure, trying to make him say something, to break through this silence.

But Arthur was being an arse in more ways than one, and he didn’t speak, making little sound other than the low groans deep in his throat.  

Merlin wasn’t letting it go, though. So his tongue played and explored, as he listened for the end of control.

Breath heavy and fast, Arthur sounding ever more desperate, his hand was a torment as he pulled at Merlin’s hair. His hips were circling, chasing after Merlin’s tongue, and finally, with Arthur’s skin flushed and damp, Merlin knew it was time for more.

With that, Merlin opened his mouth and swallowed Arthur down. In almost the same moment, he thrust one wet finger into Arthur’s hole, and his other fingers were busy, scraping nails across sensitive skin.

Arthur went rigid, breathing harsh, and his hand tightened, holding Merlin prisoner in his grasp.

Giving a little laugh, letting the vibration tease at Arthur’s thick cock, Merlin opened his throat as wide as he could and went down and up, down and up, trying to draw out Arthur’s pleasure until it would have been impossible for the prat to keep silent.

But at some point, Merlin needed to breathe. As he pulled off, licking the head as he did, he thrust a second finger into Arthur, searching for the hidden pleasure spot somewhere deep inside.  Arthur jerked and there was another shudder and Merlin thought Arthur might soar into ecstasy at any moment.

Merlin didn’t waste time. With a deep breath, he dove in again, letting Arthur’s cock slide down his throat and there was another groan, louder, more desperate. In the same moment, he’d finally found that sweet spot, and began massaging it, brushing against it.

With that, Arthur’s cock grew impossibly thick, and as Merlin let out a hum, vibrating his throat one last time, it was enough.

Grunting, Arthur flooded Merlin’s mouth with bitter delight. It seemed to go on forever, and Arthur was shuddering with it, gripping Merlin as if to keep from collapsing onto the floor. As Merlin pulled out his fingers, and held onto Arthur’s thighs, smelling sweat and ecstasy in equal measure, he let Arthur ride through it.

When it was over, when Arthur loosened his grip on Merlin’s hair, and pushed him back and away, when Merlin sprawled on the floor because of it, and lay there, staring up at him, Arthur still had not said a word.

Standing there in all his glory and not a whisper of thanks or even an acknowledgement of what they’d just done. Arthur was not even looking at Merlin. He was acting as if Merlin were nothing and no one.

So that was how it was going to be.

Well, two could play at that game.

Silent, Merlin scrambled up, and began to settle Arthur’s clothes back into order. He retied the arse’s breeches, patted his tunic smooth, avoiding touching any skin because he was not going to give the clotpole the satisfaction. He’d already given him too much, his loyalty, his life, his love.

As he worked, Arthur still would not look at him, didn’t say a word, just stared off into the distance. Merlin hoped that he’d been mistaken, that it was just Arthur’s way of expressing how much he felt for Merlin.

But in the end, Merlin had to accept the truth. There was nothing there. He was just Arthur’s servant and nothing more.

He’d been a fool to think that Arthur cared at all.

He’d not make the same mistake again.

Once that was done, once his duties were finished, without a word of recrimination or a demand for answers, Merlin turned around, and left Arthur standing there. And then he pulled the door shut.

Behind him, in Arthur’s chambers, there were crashes and sounds of things breaking, muffled by the wooden door and solid stone walls, and a noisy cacophony of shouting, but Merlin would be damned before he’d go back in to find out what was wrong. He’d been used enough for one lifetime. Let the arse clean up his own messes.

Merlin was done.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Prompt: Prompt wordless conversation, a writing exercise from Coinelot Reincarnated. We were given 5 minutes to write a prompt. I've expanded it a bit but essentially this is what I wrote at the convention.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
